Vibration Attacks
The power to release/use vibrations to various attacks. Sub-power of Vibration Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Seismic Attacks * Shockwave Attacks * Tremor Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use vibrations to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Vibration Bolts:' Project vibrations that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Vibration Blasts:' Release blasts of vibrations in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release vibration blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of vibrations. *'Omnidirectional Vibration Waves:' Send out a wave of vibrations in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit vibrations from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of vibrations that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release vibration blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release vibration blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Vibration Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of vibrations. *'Vibration Beam Emission:' Release beams of vibrations. *'Vibration Blast:' Release vibrations over a specific target area. *'Vibration Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of vibrations. *'Vibration Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of vibrations. *'Vibration Breath:' Discharge vibrations from the mouth. *'Vibration Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Vibration Cutting:' Use vibrations to cut opponents. *'Vibration Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with vibrations. *'Vibration Pillar Projection:' Project vibration pillars. *'Vibration Spike Projection:' Project vibration spikes. *'Vibration Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of vibrations. *'Vibration Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of vibrations that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of vibrations. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of vibrations to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Seismokinetic Combat * Sound Attacks * Vibration Manipulation * Vibration Weaponry Limitations *Users may require outside source of vibrations to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Vibe (DC Comics) *Abigail (Denma); via Acceleration Quanx ability *Mole Face (Denma); via Shockwave Quanx ability * Daisy 'Skye' Johnson (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Avalanche (Marvel Comics) * Rictor (Marvel Comics) * Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) * Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) * Hasshoken Users (One Piece) * Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) * Solty Revant (Solty Rei) * Shin Wolford (Wise Mans Grandchild) Known Objects * Gura Gura no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Killer Frost VS Vibe.gif|Vibe (Flash/DC Comics) attacking Killer Frost Gypsy Vibration Attacks.gif|Gypsy/Cynthia (Arrowverse) Sai Dai Rin Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) uses Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan to attack Luffy. Whitebeard axe.gif|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) using the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi/Tremor-Tremor Fruit... File:Gura_Gura_no_Mi_Edward_Newgate_Whitebeard_1.gif|...which allows the user to create vibrations, or "quakes"... Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard shatter.gif|...for various effects. Futae no Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Futae no Kiwami, which can produce shock waves from the double hit. Vibration Emission by Avalanche.JPG|Avalanche (Marvel Comics) Vibration Emission by Ultron Janet.jpg|Ultron Janet (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power